


Ours

by Xavier03



Series: Yours? [2]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-14 02:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20184889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xavier03/pseuds/Xavier03
Summary: Nathan is now with his mates. This is his new life. How will he survive as a vampire? What will his gift be and how will it develop?





	Ours

Victoria is dead. She never made her army because she never got the chance. The wolves caught and killed her while Bella was in Italy. Sam took the picture that Nathan drew of his wolf form and put it in a picture frame and hung it up in his living room. And in this version of Twilight Vampires can sleep.  
"Dadddyyyy. Waaakkkeeee uppppp." Nathan sat on Alec's stomach as Alec slept soundly and Jane snickered, "Imma bite you Daddy." Alec didn't stir. "Imma sic Mommy on you." Nothing. Nathan took Alec's wrist and bit him as hard as he could, Nathan knew he couldn't actually hurt Alec but biting him was still fun.  
"Little one. Why are you biting me?" Alec opened his eyes. Nathan dropped Alec's wrist and beamed at Jane.  
"It worked Mommy!"  
"You did such a good job Prince." Jane smiled back at him.  
"Yay! Come on Daddy! There's someone at the door and they said that the cloth made it all the way around castle."  
"Alright then." Alec maneuvered Nathan so that he could get up without dropping him. Alec stood up and put Nathan on his hip  
"Um Daddy I just realized something."  
"What's that little one?"  
"Am I allowed to be tiny around everyone?"  
"Yes prince you can be little around everyone. You won't have to worry about being a big boy until you're a vampire like us."  
"Yay. Do I have to be big all the time as a vampire?"  
"No honey. Just when you have responsibilities. Like if one of the master's calls for you or you have something you need to do around the castle." Jane answered  
"So I can be little the whole time I'm human? Even around the masters?"  
"Yes little one. The whole time you're human you can be little." Alec answered  
"Okay. Lets go now." Nathan smiled and wiggled around.  
The three of them got up and walked to the door. Alec opened it and Nathan stood behind Jane.  
"Is it done?" Alec asked in monotone.  
"Yes sir." The lowly guard responded and held the cloth out towards Alec. Alec snatched it and shut the door.  
"Now Prince. Let's get dressed for the day." Jane said and shooed Nathan into the closet.  
The twins dressed in their usual guard outfits and helped Nathan decide what to wear.  
"Mommy I can't decide if I want to look tough or cute."  
"I think you'll look adorable in whichever you choose."  
"Daddy that doesn't help me."  
"How about we decide for you Prince?" Jane asked  
"Ok."  
"What's the last movie that you watched?"  
"Lilo and Stitch."  
"How about this then?" Alec asked

(TShirt with stitch on it that says Ohana, stitch hoodie that has his face on the front and his ears on the hood, black skinny jeans, and blue converse high tops.)

"Yes!"  
Nathan got changed and they left their room.  
"Where are we going Daddy?"  
"We're going to see Demetri little one."  
"Which one is he again?"  
"He's the tracker. You saw him and Felix together. He was the shorter blonde one."  
"Ohhh. Ok. Where's he at?"  
"He's usually in the throne room." Jane answered this time.  
Nathan nodded as they reached the throne room doors. Alec opened the door and held it open for Jane and Nathan. They walked in and Nathan immediately hid behind Alec. He would have hidden behind Jane, but Nathan is taller than Jane.  
"Ah! Everything has been resolved I trust?" Aro exclaimed, looking toward the twins and Nathan  
"Yes Master. Nathan is staying with us." Alec responded.  
"We came to see Demetri master. But would we all be able to have a talk with Nathan soon about his future here?" Jane asked  
"Of course my dears!" Aro smiled  
The twins bowed as Demetri made his way over to the twins.  
"What is it, Jane, Alec?" Demetri asked  
"We were explaining to Nathan here about your gift and to make it easier for him to understand we are giving him a real example." Alec explained. Alec side stepped so Demetri could see Nathan and held the cloth up for Demetri to take.  
Demetri took the cloth and gave it a strong sniff. He looked up and Nathan and smelled him subtly.  
"Nathan's scent is the faintest. He had it first." Demetri said matter of factly.  
"Wooaah. That's so cool." Nathan looked at Demetri in awe.  
Demetri smirked at Nathan and nodded at him before returning to his post by the kings  
"Does that make more sense now little one?" Alec asked  
"Mhmm" Nathan nodded  
"Good. Let's go get you some breakfast." Alec said, "I'll take you to eat while Mommy arranges the meeting with masters, Felix, and Demetri.  
"M'kay." Nathan said as he walked through the door Alec held open for him.


End file.
